Talk:Rangiku Matsumoto/Archive 1
Anime Damage in the latest anime release the damage done by Allon is severely reduced, in manga you see half her torso missing while in the anime it looks as though it is just bruised, look here at 2:25 minutes Fawcettp 09:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) They had to do that. gohanRULEZ 20:43, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Why's that? Is there some content agreement they have to stick to? TomServo101 21:39, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I believe it is a setting of what type of viewers they want, They must have sensors to pick things up and force them to change some things. however there is not much else to say on that matter, as we cannot do anything about the rating of Bleach is like Teen, or something like that... - Des They really can't show someone getting injured like that unless it was a Sennin anime(and even they have to go thought censorship.)gohanRULEZ 22:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Haineko's Spirit Form I added a picture and brief description of Haineko's spiritual form to the Zanpakuto section. The section is now quite long and looks as though it could use some tidying up. I'm not very well-versed in Wiki edits, so I figured I would leave that up to someone else. Vardarac 22:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Maybe an image of Haineko. Just saying. She is a neko(cat) girl isn't she? With some Data like on Ichigo's page about Zangetsu. I think they should put that for all the characters that were in the filler. In my opinion don't cha think? The-Light-Blue_Sky 16:20, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's one picture of Haineko. It's part of the ending. I think they should add this. So we know what she looks like The-Light-Blue_Sky 16:25, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Firstly, we never use just highly modified pictures. Secondly, was the "materialised" form of the zanpakutos were specially made for the anime-only zanpakuto unknown tales arc, the decision was made to not include them in the article. The Haineko (spirit) page already has perfectly good pictures of her. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Relationships Rangiku is a prominent character featured almost as much if not as much as toshiro. Howcome she doesn't have any relationships listed like many of the othe main & supporting characters? Minato88 19:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking about that too. I don't know how you can add such a relationship-list on Rangiku's page, otherwise I had already done that!! We can add a relationship section if you like. However, I wonder if there is enough there to justify a section of its own. That's my main concern. Her relationship with Gin has already been detailed in her history section and her closeness with her captain is also noted in her history and personality section. So I am just wondering if it will be just a repeat of what's already there. That's my chief concern. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Profile Image Change I think the current one is really out of place with that background. Here's a couple of options from episode 262. Feel free to add your suggestions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I think the current on is a bit outdated and pic 2 looks good. The background kinda makes her lighter toned colours stand out.Tensa Zabimaru 04:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I prefer the second one as well. Maggosh 15:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) English dub discrepancy I am trying to put something in the trivia about episode 60 but the wording just seems off. Here's what I want to add. *Rangiku has a different inner monologue in the English dubbed anime in episode 60 than both the manga and the Japanese version. In the Japanese version, she ponders what Ichimaru's true objective is. In the English dubbed version, she wonders what Kira is doing. Any suggestions on how to improve this? --Shinitenshi 02:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC)